


when they're coming for us

by anxioushufflepuff



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, Everyone Thinks They're Fucking Before They Actually Are, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Other, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, if you know me at all, the fake/pretend relationship au this ship needed, you know the rating will go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioushufflepuff/pseuds/anxioushufflepuff
Summary: How to be in a fake relationship with your secret crush as ordered by your boss.A guide written by yours truly, Miragealso known as human disaster Elliott Witt.-Update 20/10/2019:Chapter 1 is coming, I promise I haven't abandoned this project! Unfortunately,a lotof shit has happened in my private life (such as serious relationship troubles, depression and much more) on top of a nasty writer's block, so please bear with me. Thank you so much for all the support already, I can't wait to show you what I have planned for this. <3





	when they're coming for us

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [Jasper](https://pinguinmitbrille.tumblr.com/) for creating this amazing cover! <3

** EXCLUSIVE NEWS - MIRAGEHOUND COULD BE REAL  **

  **MIRAGE & BLOODHOUND secretly involved?!**

We managed to capture this  **exclusive snapshot**  of  **MIRAGE**  and  **BLOODHOUND hanging out**. Purely as friends or are these two  **secretly dating?**  

The rumor mill is working overtime as fans continue guessing about their relationship status.

We all know our beloved Mirage is a socialite, never disappointing us with his charming wit and playful tricks (catch up on his appearance on Outland News last weekend [here](https://bonelessworm.tumblr.com/post/184565796912/i-wanted-to-draw-mirage-but-i-had-nothing-in-mind)). However, **seeing him with Bloodhound** out of all the champions raises a lot of questions.

Avid readers will remember last issue’s speculations of **the nature of their relationship** after **a mysterious comment** made by **Mirage**.

“Bloodhound? Yeah, they’re incredible incret-incridib- they’re great! I-I mean, as a squad member, of course. We work well together.”

_Maybe the field is not the only place they work well together._

Our source can confirm **last week alone** these two have been seen hanging out **multiple times at Mirage’s place**.

“This is monumental,” says our source. “Ever since we found out where Mirage lives, he hasn’t brought home anyone else. And have you seen Bloodhound hang out with any of the other legends? Exactly. This has to mean something!”

You heard it here first so don’t act surprised if we get an official confirmation soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This ship really needed a pretend relationship au and I 👏 am 👏 here 👏 for 👏 it 👏
> 
> As you may have guessed, this is just a prologue to set the stage. The real fun (aka fake/pretend dating) starts next chapter and I'm already so excited, ahhh.


End file.
